


Stolen (The Little Lies remix)

by tornyourdress



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-26
Updated: 2005-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Daddies aren't supposed to tell lies.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Miles O'Brien
Kudos: 2





	Stolen (The Little Lies remix)

**Author's Note:**

> A [remix](http://remix.illuminatedtext.com/) of [Stolen](http://www.littlereview.com/fanfic/ycd/stolen.htm) by [](https://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/profile)[**cruisedirector**](https://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/).

Daddies aren’t supposed to tell lies. When you tell lies it’s bad and wrong and Daddy tells you to always tell the truth, to be honest, because that’s the Right Thing To Do. Once you knocked over one of his toys, the ones with all the little soldiers – you’re not sure daddies are supposed to like playing with toys either – and ran away to your bedroom and hid there pretending to be reading until he came in and asked you if you had done it.

You were scared because he sounded angry and even though Daddy has never hit you because humans don’t believe in violence even though some other species do – and that’s okay for them but not for you, that’s what your book says – his angry voice being directed at you is the worst thing in the world. And then he saw you were going to cry and his face softened and he hugged you instead and knelt down in front of you and told you not to lie and that he wasn’t going to get angry with you if you told the truth.

You can hear the shrill tone of Mommy’s voice. She wants Daddy to come home. You want Daddy to come home. There is a pain in your tummy that won’t go away and you keep throwing up and you want your daddy to tell you a story and stroke your forehead and make you feel better. Mommy is tired and frowning and keeps talking about how Dr Bashir should really do something about children’s health on the station instead of spending all his time with Daddy in the holosuites playing silly games, and even though you think maybe the games are silly because they’re grown-ups, you know Dr Bashir doesn’t spend all his time with Daddy because he’s in the infirmary lots of the time and sometimes you see him in the Replimat on his own, and Mommy was there too so it doesn’t make sense that she’s talking about him spending all his time with Daddy, but your throat hurts too much to speak up and correct her.

The door opens and Mommy comes back in to hold your head as you throw up again, and it’s like you’re never going to feel better ever, and you just want to stop and go to bed and sleep and dream, and she says in a tight little voice that Daddy is on his way home, and for a minute it sounds like she’s going to cry, which scares you almost as much as Daddy’s angry voice, because mommies aren’t supposed to cry and be sad.

When the door to your quarters slides open Mommy tells you she needs to talk to Daddy for a moment and even though you’re in a different room you can hear them. Daddy was in Dr Bashir’s quarters and Mommy is angry about this and you don’t understand why until she says that Daddy said he was working and that he lied, and then it’s like the floor’s gone from underneath you and everything’s strange and different now, and the worst part is that Daddy doesn’t even say that no he really was working – because you’d believe him if he did, and it could all just be a misunderstanding – and instead says that yes he did and he’s sorry but sorry doesn’t matter because he lied and daddies aren’t supposed to lie. And your daddy isn’t supposed to lie.

When he comes in to see you and gives you a hug and says how’s my little girl, you let him stroke your hair and tell you a story about goblins and monsters, and even though you don’t feel like you’re going to throw up any more, you still don’t feel right.

Mommy still seems sort of cross when you wake up in the morning, but the morning after that it’s almost like everything’s back to normal and Mommy and Daddy are smiling at each other and you can nearly pretend that nothing ever happened. Except sometimes, when you tell a little lie about homework or what time you went to bed at or eating candy before dinner, and Daddy tells you that you should always tell the truth, but he can’t meet your eyes when he says it.  



End file.
